Ichigaya Arisa/Gallery
Original Design Arisa (Original Illustration by Hitowa).png Rimi, Kasumi, Arisa (Original Illust).png BanG Dream! Hoshi no Kodou Manga Volume Covers.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 02.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 03.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 04.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 06.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 07.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 10.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 11.png BanG Dream! Star Beat - Arisa.jpg BanG Dream! Star Beat (Illustration by Hitowa).jpg Promotional Art Btn chara05 on.png Arisa.png Poppin'Party.png Poppin' Party New Costumes.jpg Second Live.jpg Arisa (Bushiroad Sleeve).jpg Arisa (Bushiroad Sleeve 2).jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png Anime 436365 615.jpg Main visual.jpg BanG Dream Anime Key Visual.jpg Anime Key Visual 2.jpg OVA visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual (Clean).jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Poppin'Party (PICO).png PICO Arisa.png Arisa PICO Icon.png Cover Art Yes! BanG Dream Limited Edition Cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! Normal Edition.jpg StarBeat cover.jpg Star Beat Normal Edition.jpg Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni.jpg Teardrops.jpg Tokimeki Experience!.jpg Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~.jpg BanG Dream OST.jpg Poppin'Party 6th Single Cover.jpg Mae e Susume - Ichigaya Arisa Solo Version Cover.jpg Character Song - Arisa.jpg Time Lapse.jpg Poppin'Party 8th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg CiRCLiNG.jpg Poppin'Party 10th Single Blu-Ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 11th Single Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 12th Single Back Jacket.JPG Poppin'Party 1st Album Regular Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 1st Album Blu-ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Limited Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Blu-ray BOX Cover.jpg Romeo and Cinderella Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 14th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 14th Single Blu-ray Edition Cover.jpg Daydream café Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 15th Single Kirakira Ver Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 15th Single Dokidoki Ver Cover.jpg Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers Illustration.jpg 4th☆Live Miracle Party 2017.jpg 6 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 400k Followers Illustration.png Comic Market 92 Booth No.1231.jpg Halloween 2018 Illustration.jpg GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 5 Days to go.jpg Gochiusa Collab Illustration.jpg Girl's Band Party Mainvisual01.jpg Bandori Opening Screen Popipa Band Story 2.png Bandori Romeo and Cinderella Opening Screen.png Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 1.png Character 04.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 005001.png Stamp 005001 en.png LINE 005.png LINE 030.png Sakura Blooming Party! Event Stamp.png Sakura Blooming Party! Worldwide Event Stamp.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Stamp.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Worldwide Event Stamp.png SPARKLE! SUMMER DIVE Event Stamp.png SPARKLE! SUMMER DIVE Worldwide Event Stamp.png At That Corner of The Blooming Schoolhouse Event Stamp.png Poppin' Halloween Parade♪ Event Stamp.png Event Banners A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Event Banner.png A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Worldwide Event Banner.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Banner.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Worldwide Event Banner.png Hectic Happy Valentine's Event Banner.png Hectic Happy Valentine's Worldwide Event Banner.png Double Rainbow Event Banner.png Double Rainbow (Event) Worldwide Event Banner.png Arisa's "Not Bad" Day Off Event Banner.png Arisa's "Not Bad" Day Off Worldwide Event Banner.png How To Spend a Precious Day Event Banner.png Poppin' Halloween Parade♪ Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Hanasakigawa's Sakura Gacha Banner.png Hanasakigawa's Sakura Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Teatime in Wonderland Gacha Banner.png Teatime in Wonderland Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Heart To Heart Chocolate Gacha Banner.png Heart To Heart Chocolate Worldwide Gacha Banner.png 10 Million Downloads Worldwide Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Summer Dream Festival Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Tropical! Blue Splash Gacha Banner.png Tropical! Blue Splash Worldwide Gacha Banner.png DOLLY CANDY GIRLS Gacha Banner.png DOLLY CANDY GIRLS Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Cool Type Gacha Banner.png Excellent Choice Gacha Banner.png Blessed FIVECOLORS Gacha Banner.png 8.5 Million Downloads ★4 Guaranteed Gacha Banner.png Startling! Exciting Phantasm Gacha Banner.png Happy Halloween Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png 2020 New Years Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Top Tsundere Live2D Model.png Onstage (Ichigaya Arisa) Live2D Model.png Reliable Companion Live2D Model.png Cute Friends Live2D Model.png Under The Sakura Live2D Model.png Five-Person Sleepover Live2D Model.png Arisa In Wonderland Live2D Model.png Secret Spot Live2D Model.png Sportsmanship Live2D Model.png Temporary Chaperone Live2D Model.png Christmas For All Live2D Model.png A Fun Performance Live2D Model.png Poppin' Colors! (Ichigaya Arisa) Live2D Model.png A Heart-Pounding Moment Live2D Model.png Love-Filled Notebook Live2D Model.png Tanzaku from the Past Live2D Model.png Arisa's Bushido?! Live2D Model.png Arisa's Session Live2D Model.png Coming Out of My Shell Live2D Model.png Refreshments in Hand Live2D Model.png A Place of Smile Live2D Model.png Cheerful Star☆ (Ichigaya Arisa) Live2D Model.png Reliable Secretary Live2D Model.png Flower-Colored Dress-Up Live2D Model.png Because Everyone's Here Live2D Model.png The Frontier Little Red Riding Hood Live2D Model.png The Dancing Papers Live2D Model.png Emergency Training Camp! Live2D Model.png Mechanical Bisque Doll Live2D Model.png Other Models Ichigaya Arisa - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - CiRCLE Performance Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Gym Clothes Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Happy Christmas Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Pajama Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Poppin' Colors! (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - SPACE Performance Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Swimsuit Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Yukata Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Romeo and Cinderella Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Nocturnal Kids Live2D Model.png Ichigaya_Arisa_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Ichigaya_Arisa_GochiUsa_Collab_2019_Live2D_Model.png Ichigaya_Arisa_Bridesmaid_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Ichigaya Arisa - Precious Summer chibi.png Ichigaya Arisa - Happy Christmas chibi.png Ichigaya Arisa - Year of the Dog chibi.png Ichigaya Arisa - Romeo and Cinderella chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 1.jpg|Kasumese, Level 3 Loading Screen Comic 5.jpg|Taste of Kansai Loading Screen Comic 6.jpg|Break Time Spectacle Loading Screen Comic 7.jpg|A New Genre Loading Screen Comic 8.jpg|Little Herbivore Loading Screen Comic 10.jpg|Big Sister Loading Screen Comic 76.png|Messed Up Sense of Distance Loading Screen Comic 77.png|Ryuseido and Eve Loading Screen Comic 84.png|One's Presence Category:Gallery